


Little Bit of Red

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Valentine's Day doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit of Red

Title: Little Bit of Red  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 444  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [catcitycat](http://catcitycat.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Valentine's Day doesn't quite go as planned.

"I'm so sorry, Newton. If I'd known you couldn't eat red cabbage, I would have made something else completely." Hermann adjusted the temperature of the water running into the tub.

 _I'm all itchy._ Newt rubbed at the red blotches on his neck with his wrist. _It isn't your fault. I didn't know I was allergic to it either._

After dumping the container of oatmeal into the mostly full tub, Hermann stirred it around with his hand. "Hopefully this will relieve some of the itching. My mother would make me an oatmeal bath whenever I broke out in hives."

Newt eased his body into the water. _Oh, this feels heavenly._ Closing his eyes, he let himself sink down until just his face was above the surface. _This doesn't even come close to being the worst Valentine's Day I've had._

Hermann sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. "Really? What could possibly be worse than today?"

 _I went to a frat party on campus with this girl I liked. We were doing shots. I had a few shots too many. My stomach started making some really weird noises. When I leaned in to give her a kiss, I threw up on her instead._ Newt snorted. _Needless to say, she was a bit upset. She took off one of her shoes and smacked me in the head with it._

"That poor girl." Hermann smothered a laugh with his hand. "This probably won't top your story, but I did have one rather awful Valentine's Day. I was on a double date at a very fancy restaurant. There was a violinist wandering around, playing romantic music for the couples. He started coming our way and my friend told us we shouldn't make any eye contact because if we did, then we would have to give the violinist a tip. The moment he reached the table, the four of us turned in the other direction. He played for over five minutes. When it became clear we were ignoring him, he walked off. It was incredibly rude and I felt horrible afterward."

_I bet you said you had to go to the bathroom and when you got up, you found the violinist and gave him a tip, didn't you?_

"I certainly did." Hermann got to his feet, walking over to the side of the tub. He tapped Newt on the end of the nose. Newt's eyes popped open. "Once you get out of here, you're going to make yourself comfortable on the bed. Then I'm going to feed you a piece of the dark chocolate cake I got us for dessert."

_Hermann, I like the way you think._

"Thanks."


End file.
